


Angels, Wizards, Time Lords, and insanely large Green, angry people.

by mboutwell7, Super_fangurl



Series: The Holy Consulting Super-powered Wizards from Gallifrey [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel Castiel, BAMF Gabriel, F/M, First Kiss, First crossover, Fluff, Gabe hates River, Gabe is a tease, M/M, Nvr Mind, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably should be rated Teen for now, Rated M for future, River better run, River's going to hell~, Seeker Castiel, This natural translates to Cas hating River, What the hell is wrong with me?!, Why did I rate this early??, smut in future, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mboutwell7/pseuds/mboutwell7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_fangurl/pseuds/Super_fangurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Crowley, The Doctor, River, Sherlock, and John all end up as first years in Hogwarts. Mycroft and Lestrade ended up as 5th years, and become glad that they read the books. They meet a group of other first years that calls themselves the Avengers, who actually ended up in Hogwarts the same way they did. They all become friends over the years and end up helping take down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But along the way, hilarity, romance, and confused, non-believing teachers ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first major crossover. My friend is going to be writing Loki, IDK whom else is going to be written by close friends, probably Sam.

   "Banner, Bruce." Professor McGonagall read off.  They honestly had no idea of how they ended up here. One moment, they were all at Tony's place, then poof! They ended up in England, as young wizards. Not stripped of powers (thankfully) and de-aged into 11 year-olds. They were given notes telling them which names to use as their parent's and that they were all distant cousins. Of course none of this was true, and it was all part of the cover, but they just rolled with it.

   "Hmmm, lots of anger in here. But smart. Very intelligent." The hat began to say, as it sat atop Bruce's hair. "How about. . . RAVENCLAW!!" it shouted out. The Ravenclaw table cheered as Bruce stood and made his way over.

   "Barton, Clint.", she called out next. Clint made his way over and the hat commented on his accuracy, but on how reckless he could be, and shouted out Gryffindor at last.

    A few other kids were called up, then she called out, "Holmes, Sherlock." and a tall, dark haired, pale, boy went over and sat down. The hat and him seemed to be having a conversation about his house.

    At last, the hat and him came to an agreement, "RAVENCLAW!!" It shouted. Once again, Ravenclaw applauded wildly.

    Loki was called up a few minutes later, called by the name, "Lauyferson, Loki."

    A few seconds after the hat was on, it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!!", the table to the far left (from Steve's perspective) stood and cheered loudly as the frost giant made his way over.

    The next kid to be called up looked like what these kids were calling a pureblood. "McLeod, Crowley." she said, and the kid just made his way over.

    As soon as that talking piece of felt touched his head, it screeched out, "SLYTHRIN!!!!!" and he went to his table.

    "Novak," the professor began, and two kids, one slightly taller and blonde and the other with black hair, looked up. "Castiel." she finished. The dark haired kid made his way over, sitting down.

    The hat sat for a few moments and then called out, "You are so very brave but so very loyal, HUFFLEPUFF!"

    The table next to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables rose in applause.

    "Novak, Gabriel." She said next, and the blonde made his way over.

    The hat began snickering, actually _snickering._ It nearly escaladed into laughter when it wheezed out, nearly out of breath, "S-SLYTHERI-HIN!!!!" the kid got up and sauntered over. Whatever he had done to get there must've been pretty damn hilarious as the hat was still laughing.

    When it had stopped, the teacher flashed it a look as if to tell it that it was the queerest thing on the planet, then called out the next few, got past the Os (where Thor had ended up Gryffindor) and Ps, and called out, "Rogers, Steve." Steve walked his way over, and sat down. Pulling the hat on, and the hat began talking to him in his head.

    It first asked why he seemed old, almost as old as Dumbledore, but younger than Castiel and Gabriel. Of course, he thought to the hat of how he had frozen over then ended up as a kid suddenly, and the hat just went _oh._ He felt the hat sifting through memories and then making it's mind up, consulting with him whether he wanted to be Hufflepuff or Gryfdindor. Of course he was placed in Hufflepuff due to his loyalty to his friends.

    Natasha was up next, and was placed in Slytherin.

    Steve looked up, "Smith, John." was called up. He sat down and pulled on the hat.

    That Novak boy leaned over and held out his hand. He looked pretty emotionless. "Castiel." he said.

    Steve looked at him and shook his hand, "Steve.", Castiel just nodded and looked back up at the other children.

    That Smith boy had been placed in Gryffindor. "Song, River."

    The hat seemed to have been mumbling something along the lines of fake name and then called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

    Tony was up next and was placed in Gryffindor. Steve felt alone without any of his friends. But soon a new Hufflepuff came over, John Watson. He seemed nice, and was like a lot of Steve's former friends in the army. Then came Dean Winchester, who sat next to Castiel, and they promptly began to just stare into each other's eyes.

    They all looked up as Dumbledore began his speech, and everyone dug in as the food appeared.

 

 

                                                                                    But little did Steve know, that those strange kids were more than they seemed.


	2. . . . whelp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. . . guess which statue has suspicions about Sam??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, family business needed tending too. And tests. Lots of tests.

   Everyone ate their fill at the Ravenclaw's table. Sam was for once glad for his smaller size. Because usually, he'd make a fool of himself eating as much as he did. But right now, he currently didn't have this bottomless pit of hunger that was always unable to be filled.

   Of course, when he was as full as he wanted, he started looking around at his new classmates. And immediately regretted his choice of doing so, because there was the Sherlock kid and a prefect staring each other down. . . and they were sitting right next to him.

   The tension in the air was evident, and Sam most definitely didn't like that. It was the dangerous type of tension. The first-one-to-make-a-move-dies kind of tension. But there was something else there. An edge to that tension that said, 'I won't hurt you. Not you. Not today', making it apparent to Sam that they were probably siblings. There was only a few reasons that that type of tension would hang in the air without it being deadly. One, they were lovers (practically impossible at this age. But hey! Weren't Sam and G- oh. . . wait, what?!) two, they were well known friends who somehow got each other extremely pissed off. Or three, brothers, and the youngest one despised the fact that he had ended up in the same place as his brother. Something Sam understood all too well.

   He leaned over and broke the silence, "Brothers?"

   The eldest of the two looked at him, scanning his features, "Yes. Mycroft Holmes." he stuck out a hand. "The male Ravenclaw prefect."

   Sam nodded motioned towards the badge on his chest before taking the hand and shaking it, "I can see that. Sam."

   The other raised an eyebrow, he must have been expecting a last name. Oh well.

   Sam looked in between the two and asked, "Let me guess . . . he didn't want to end up here? With you?"

   Sherlock looked him in the eye and said in a voice deeper than what it should have been at this age, "Very much so. I believe you can understand why, seeing as Dean is your _older_ brother."

   Sam took in a sharp inhalation. How the hell did that kid kn-  his thoughts were cut short by the Headmaster standing up and waving the remains of the food (untouched by Sherlock) away. Soon, Sam was singing the Howarts anthem softly. He could almost hear Dean singing it to the tune of Eye of The Tiger.

* * *

 

   Mycroft led them to a twisting maze of always-shifting stairs. Some of the muggleborns just stared in awe for a few moments before Mycroft had called to them to get their 'Bloody asses over here before I leave you behind!!', they had moved pretty quickly after that.

   Soon, they were up in one of Hogwarts' highest towers and in front of a statue. Rowena Ravenclaw. Mycroft was then thrust into explaining that they had to answer a riddle to get in, and that they were the only house to not get passwords because Rowena just happened to like ~~to screw with kids~~ riddles more than the average person.

   He also had to explain that the reason that neither he, nor the other prefect, could answer it was because they actually had no idea of what the thing Rowena was asking about was.

   But Sam knew.

   He had listened to the first sentence, holding his breath. He still did as she repeated the riddle, "Black is my heart, soul and eyes. I overpower many, but by a simple piece of art, I am trapped."

   Mycroft asked the group for ideas, and when none seemed to have any, Sam tentatively raised his hand.

   "Yes Sam? What do you think?" he asked.

   "Is-is the answer d-demon?" he stuttered out to the statue, whose eyes widened.

   "Yes. How do you know? You seem too young to be a hunter." she said softly.

   "I can explain later if you'd like. . ." Sam trailed off, not liking the idea of having to spill the beans to a stone statue. It was bad enough that the kids were all staring at him. But the statue just nodded enthusiastically and stepped aside to reveal the common room.

   It was large and filled with books. It was very large. Like, 'how the hell is this tower this big?' large.

   Mycroft just told them that they also had no fire place because of the books. Apparently, someone decided to start a tower fire a few centuries back, and now no-one trusted them with fireplaces anymore. He also explained that they probably had a larger collection of books than the library. He sent them up to their separate dorms. And let them rest in peace.

* * *

 

 

  Sam stared at the navy blue ceiling. He couldn't believe where he was. He was in one of J.K.'s books! In the place he had often dreamed of before dad had made his sell his books and other stuff. He attempted to memorize the pattern of stars before he just drifted off into a land of peace and rest, but failed miserably. He had only gotten to find the big and little dippers before literally passing out onto his pillow.


	3. Monday potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindors and Slytherins in potions class cause a bit of debate to arise. And Gabriel is a bit more intelligent than expected. . . also, how was River to know that she had insulted an archangel?? He didn't even have wings for God's sake!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one to make up for the lack of chapters. I'm gonna try and update each and every weekend if I can. Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

   River's head swiveled around the dungeon she had entered for her first class of the day, potions. All of the higher years above her had informed her of how kind Snape was to his house, the Slytherins. She was somewhat estatic as she walked in and took her seat. She was nearly the first one there. The Doctor, who was taking up the name John Smith, was there too.

   Snape frowned somewhat as she sat next to him and settled into her chair in front of the workstation, and she was sure that if she could hear his thoughts, they'd be along the lines of, ' _what the hell is one of my Slytherins doing sitting next to a thick-headed_ Gryfindor??', but she didn't really care. The Doctor was her husband, even if they had been de-aged.

   Soon the others had filed into the dungeon-made-classroom, and the teacher stood. He stared at the Slytherins, even her, kindly, then turned a glare onto the Gryffindors. He called out roll and was soon going into his little speech of his, explainng how he could teach them how to brew flame, bottle glory, and even stopper death, but that they'd probably never understand the beauty in potion making. He was _really_ passionate about his work, like, _really, really passionate._

   But then he was asking out randomized questions, as it seemed. He seemed to be focusing on the muggle-borns more than the rest, but soon he called out, "Mr. Smith, what would happen if I added powdered root to an infusion of wormwood?"

   The Doctor's head snapped up at his name, and he thought for a few moments. Right as Snape was visably growing tired and was about to answer it for him, he said, "Doing so would create a potion known as the Draught of Living Death. It is an extremely powerful sleeping potion and has been known to put people under for weeks if not months. It induces a sleep-like state so close to death, that you couldn't tell the difference unless you monitored the brain activity of the drinker. Though if they had just add a tiny bit of . . ." and soon he and Snape were deep into a debate about what could and couldn't strengthen the potion, one which at least five other students were dragged into, one of which was Gabriel and another was her.

   "But if you added that, the effects is had on sleeping patterns wouldn't be strong enough, it would just weaken it!" she blurted out as The Doctor let out a suggestion. Of course, the class learned nothing by the time the bell had rung, and Gabriel, River, and The Doctor were to come in later for a 'detention' because Snape just wanted someone to debate with.

* * *

 

 

   River glared at Gabriel, glad that Peeves and he hadn't come to an agreement over their partnership yet. She set down her books and homework, hoping that the debate wouldn't take to long. Gabriel just set his down and started working on some of it, she shook her head, his fault if he missed the fake detention and earned himself a real one.

   He turned and glared at her before she left the room after hearing that thought. She didn't see this, and if she had, she wouldn't have cared. Just, _humans sometimes_!

   She got to detention early, only to see Gabriel sitting in the office, already deep into a conversation with Snape. She gaped, "W- wha- whe- how?!" she stuttered out.

   Gabriel turned, "Oh, hello River." he chirped, pausing the conversation momentarily, before turning back around and diving back into it.

   River stood there, mouth still agape until the professor drawled out, "Ms. Song, unless you mean to catch flies, I would think about closing your mouth and sitting down."

   She did as she was told, and soon had forgotten her confusion in turn for a long debate on how wolfs bane and a few other sedative-like ingredients mixed together could calm a werewolf down when fully transformed enough to let the human inside control him/herself.

   The Doctor walked in mid-debate, and three voices rang out in unision, "Good evening John." and then returned to the conversation.

   Some time throughout the night, The Doctor announced that he really had to go and get his homework done before he ended up passing out onto his books. (About half an hour after he had arrived, Snape had told them that they could leave whenever they had wanted to, seeing as this wasn't a true detention)

   Then the conversation turned into a religious debate, and somewhere in there (Gabriel defending Christianity fiercely) River blurted, "GABRIEL DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS ANGELS!!"

   And there it was, those eyes were like The Doctor's when he went Oncoming Storm on people. They changed color, going from brown and honey and whiskey in the summer sun and comforting homely items,  to gold, and rage and fire, and most importantly, _power._

   He slowly stood, and all of the candles dimmed.

   Thunder clapped and lightning struck nearby, lighting up the room, the shadows of 3 large pairs of wings flashing on the wall behind him. The upper pair powerful and strong, the same with the middle, but the lower set looked weakened and damaged. The feathers were thinned and one was slightly crooked, as if it had been broken in the past and had never gotten the chance to properly heal.

   Gabriel leaned down towards the two, Snape had gotten in front of River and pulled out his wand, "Do not EVER tell me that _I do not exist._ Or may my father help me, _you won't exist.",_ he snarled out. Then the shadows of wings rose in an up sweep, and with one stroke, he disappeared.

* * *

 

 

   When River reentered the dark common room, Gabriel was reclining in one of the large, green, comfy chairs. Hands on his face, as if he had a headache that refused to leave him alone.

  River walked past him and out of the corner of her eye, saw him turn ever so slightly and glare.

  Gain an enemy on the first day of school, check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next POV will be from one of the four Sherlock characters.  
> I have officially sprained my ankle.  
> Deciding that Harry won't be ratted out today. Maybe in the next class with the Gryffindors. Also, I am stating this before anyone complains, Cas becomes taller than Gabe somewhere near the end of the year. Don't worry about the first chapter saying something about a taller blonde boy and a black haired boy.


	4. Freaky First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws go for their first flight lessons, Cas fall off of his broom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! I'm SO, SO, SORRY!! School work's been piling up recently and issues are arising with my house, I found time to write 3 chapters, but not enough to upload them until now!! Here's 2 out of three to make up for it!! Please don't hate me!!!!  
> Also, I own nothing. . . except my humor.

   John looked around at the assembled Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. They all looked just as lost as him, standing around awkwardly, looking at the broomsticks that had been laid out in a line on the ground.

   Madam Hooch, a hawk eyed witch with short grey hair, stood in front of them. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Stand by a broomstick, hurry up!" She called out, waving a hand to the broomsticks.

   Sherlock and he were the first to even move, let alone stand by a broomstick. They decidedly stood next to each other, separated only by what could be assumed as Sherlock's broom. Soon, the others were following their example.

   Steve stood to his left and Sam to his left. To Sam's left was Dean, and to Dean's was Cas. Then to Cas', there was some Ravenclaw girl named Cho.

   Madam Hooch called out to the group once more, saying, "Stick out your right hand over the broom's handle, and call out 'Up!'" She demonstrated, broom leaping into her hand with the energy of an excited puppy.

   After the demonstration, John and Sherlock called out, "Up!" John's lifted slightly. . . then fell right back down. Sherlock's on the other hand leaped to his own hand. Catstiel's had jumped up as if it was eager to be flown by him and Steve's had gone cautiously upwards.

   John supposed that it was all in the way they had said it, Sherlock like a drill Sargent, John weakly, Castiel kindly, and Steve cautiously. Of course, Sam's went up fast from the confidence in his tone and Dean was terrified of heights and flying, alerting the teacher beforehand. Of course, Madam Hooch assured them they they were just hovering, and he had said his in a very, _very_ meek tone. His stayed on the ground, unsurprisingly.

   They all tried again and again until everyone (including Dean) had their broomstick in their right hand. Madam Hooch instructed them to mount, and when she blew the whistle, the ascended as instructed. But Jon noticed something wrong with Castiel's broom. _Really_ wrong.

   When they were to descend, he tried, but his broom flipped upside down. Everyone gasped as Cas held on for dear life, 10 feet in the air.

   Madam Hooch started to yell out instructions, but she had only gotten to the second one when his broom flew from his hands and. . . . and he was hovering in midair.

   Sure, on the train, everyone had introduced themselves, and he had said, "Castiel, angel of the Lord." but he hadn't  believed the dark haired kid. But now, with the kid hovering 10 feet in the air, working his shoulders, he totally believed him.

   He righted himself and slowly descended. Madam Hooch stood, mouth agape as he walked up to her. Then he tapped her forehead, and she crumpled to the ground.

                                               Then, John and every student present (excluding Sam and Dean) forgot.


	5. Trolls. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, it's Halloween, nothing at all is scary. Why not go tackle the troll that's busted into Hogwarts?! Fun right? (Tony's POV)

   Tony, was bored.

   It wasn't the normal, "There's nothing to do, oh woe is me," bored, it was the, "They tried to decorate everything to be scary, but with what I've seen, it's anything _but_. Help." bored.

   He let out a huff of air. Flitwick's classroom was decked up in spiderwebs, bats, and skeletons. But hell, he'd flown a fucking _missile_ into a portal that was on the verge of closing. Nothing would ever compare to that nightmare.

   Somewhere in the back of the room, he heard the brainiac child Hermione correct a fellow Gryffindor on his form of _Wingardium Leviosa._

   "Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick.

   Tony swiveled his head around to see the stout man furiously applauding Hermione, for her feather was floating gracefully in the air. "Everyone, now see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Ron seemed to be fuming.

  Tony rolled his eyes, and whispered, " _Wingardium Leviosa."_ , soon it was he whom the applause was directed towards.

* * *

 

   Days later, Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall, turban flowing behind him. "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you'd ought to know.", he panted. Then, he crumpled to the floor, fainting.

   Purple fireworks shot from the headmaster's wand several times in order to calm the chaos which followed.

   "Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore ordered.

   Gryffindor's boy prefect, Percy Weasly, seemed to be in his element as he rushed first years back to the common room.

   Yet Tony heard none of this.

   All he had heard, was the word,  _t_ _roll._

   A troll! A big, hairy, smelly, disgusting, _utterly terrifying,_ troll!!

   None of the skeletons, bats, spiders, jack 'o lanterns, hell, not even the school _ghosts,_ had succeeded to scare him at all all month. But here was a chance to be scared shitless by something! And save the day!!

   He took a glimpse around, eyes landing on Steve, who was also hanging around the back of the Hufflepuff mob. He swerved his way through students to get to him, latching onto the Cap's arm when he had reached the blonde. He was quite muscular, and in Tony's eyes, a total _sex-god._

   "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tony asked in a hushed tone.

   "I heard that Hermione Granger may not know of the danger the troll in the castle imposes, so, no Tony, I am not." Steve replied tartly.

   "You sure that you don't want a chance to be scared outta your pants by something because nothing here is actually frightening?" Tony asked, adding an eyebrow wiggle for effect.

   Steve paused, ". . . OK. Yeah, kinda. . . come on!" he gripped Tony's hand tightly, and they ran towards where they could here moderately loud thumps. Tony swore that the Avengers and the team called, "Team Free Will" were the only ones able to recognize the sound of a true fight in this school.

   They burst  into the girl's bathroom, and damn, were those things loud or what?!

   Steve had somehow been concealing his shield under his robes (apparently, he actually had gotten robes with enchanted pockets) and had it out before Tony could shout at him that he didn't have it.

   Tony had literally been forced into making everyone's down-scaled suits and weapons the moment they realized that they were kids again, so when he called his armor, he ended up looking like one of his fans' kids.

   But calling his armor had one offset, noise. The troll heard the armor whizzing in and turned towards him, club heavy in it's hand.

   Steve threw his shield, hitting it smack-dab in the middle of it's forehead. . . doing no damage.

   Tony shot at it with his blasters, only aggravating it further.

   Well, shit.

   It charged, club held high, at Tony. Steve ran around it, and jumped on it's back, wand accidentally shoved up it's nostrils. Boy did that change things!

   Tony shot it in the eyes, and it let out a howl of pain. Steve pulled his wand free, raised his shield above his head, and brought it down in one swift motion, successfully bringing the beast and Steve down. 

   But it seemed to have a thick skull and was soon standing up, Steve backing up. Nothing they did had any effect on the thing. It cornered Tony, and raised it's club.

   When Steve suddenly screamed, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!" Pointing at the club and saying the first spell to come to mind. 

   It rose slowly into the air, mesmerizing it's owner for a moment, before it came down with a CRACK onto it's head. It fell to the floor with a resounding, BOOM!

   He rushed forwards to see that Tony was alright. Then, Tony's armor had just enough time to retract before three professors, Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrell burst in.

   Snape rushed forwards and bent down to inspect the troll's body while McGonagall's face contorted in anger. More anger than Tony had ever seen from her.

   "What on Earth were you thinking of?" she said, cold fury imbedded so far into her tone, it made Steve stand at attention, and Tony shift nervously.

   "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories??"

   "All respect ma'am, we had heard that Miss Granger had hidden in the girl's bathroom, and hadn't been alerted of the danger so we came to warn her, but the troll was already here and-" Steve began nervously.

   "And you killed it, thinking nothing of your peer's safety?" Snape interjected in an accusing tone and rising from the troll's corpse. "You both lose your houses 5 points for ignorance."

   Hermione chose that time to come out of the shadows, cut across her forehead. McGonagall turned to her as she spoke about how she thought she could take it down after reading of them in a book, and lost Gryffindor _another_ 5 points. She was sent with Quirrell as an escort to the hospital wing, limping out.

   Then McGonagall turned to them, "Not anyone can take down a fully grown mountain troll, you both earn your houses 15 points. I assure you that the headmaster will be hearing of this. Now, to your dormitories, the houses are finishing the feast there." she shooed.

  

As they walked down the halls towards their house common rooms, shoulders brushing, Tony wondered aloud, "How do you think the troll got past the doors and into the school? Isn't it all sealed up tight and stuff here?"

   "Who said the troll got in on it's own? Someone could've let it in." Steve said.

 

   As Tony laid in bed later that night, he rolled the thought over and over in his head. Steve was undoubtedly right. But who?


	6. The Angel Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey! Cas ended up Hufflepuff's seeker (Harry is Gryffindor's, yes) and fluff ensues!! Dean has no clue why Gabe is grumpy when a certain time lord's wife passes by in the hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fluff. Staring up at the full moon fluff. Talking about a book until they fall asleep and both end up in detentions for staying up past curfew fluff. It's Monday, Denton has a day off of school, and I got bored.

   It got pretty damn cold when Hogwarts neared the month of November. The mountains around the school turned a cold grey, and the lake had become cold steel.

   Dean didn't like winter. One, whenever it snowed, he ended up having to fix something on his baby. (Though, for now, he doesn't 'cause they're 4,176 freaking miles away from Kansas and the Impala) Two, he never had done well with the cold. Then finally, three. His birthday was in January, and this year, he'd be 34. But instead, he's going to get a celebration for his 12th. No beer for him. Whoopee.

   But he decided that he didn't care as he watched Cas loop  around the stadium again. He decided that the cold was over rated. He also decided that he was glad for Cas' mind-wiping and knowledge, as long as it got him to show off on a broom, leaning this way and that, totally straddling that broom like he could be doin to D- NOPE! Not going there! Nononononno! Bad Dean! BAD!

 

* * *

 

   **(3 weeks ago)**

   Dean stared at the pakage on Castiel's bed as it was unwrapped hastily. "It that-?" he asked, mouth open.

   "Yes Dean. It is a broom. It's from Professor Sprout." Cas replied in his monotonous voice.

   "But-but-but first years aren't allowed a broom! Only second years and up!! Why would she give you a broom?!" Dean said a bit squeakily.

   "Because, Dean, I'm Hufflepuff's new seeker."

   "...Seeker???" Dean, unlike Sam, had never had the urge (or chance) to read the Harry Potter books. He'd only seen the first movie, but had stopped it some of the way through, deciding that it was boring. And just a tiny bit triggering. . . with Vernon and such. . .

   "Yes, as in Quidditch. 7 players to each side. 2 beaters, who hit balls called bludgers away from their team mates and hopefully towards the other team. The bludger's main goal is to knock as many people off of their brooms as possible. 3 chasers, who throw a ball called a quaffle to each other, and attempt to get it into one of the other team's ring-like goals. One keeper, whose job is nearly the same as that of a soccer goalie, protecting the goals and keeping the quaffle out. And a seeker, who circles the stadium, looking for a small golden ball, only big enough to fit in your palm, with transparent wings. It is extremely fast and hard to catch. Each goal scores 10 points, when you cat the snitch, you get 150 extra. Whomever catches the snitch tends to be the winner." Castiel explained, using hand motions and everything.

   "Ok. . . wait, how do you know all of this??" Dean asked, squinting.

   Cas leaned down underneath his bed and produced a book. He handed it to Dean who looked it over. It was called _Quidditch Through The Ages_ _,_ title written in golden, slanting letters. "Oh. Well, that explains it."

  Cas nodded. Dean's brows furrowed, "Wait, how'd you become the new seeker?" At that, Cas blushed, directing his gaze to the wall suspiciously. " _Cas._ " Dean pushed.

  Cas took a deep breath, then looked Dean in the eyes, "ImayormaynothavereplacedMadamHooch'smemoriesofmefallingoffmybrromandhoveringwiththatofmepreformingdifficultflyingmaneuversbeforlandinginfrontofherandherfaining, I'msorryifthatwasn'trightthingtodo, butweneededtomaintainourcoversoIdidthesamthingwiththeclass, andthat'skindawhyIwasirratatableafewdaysafter, itwasallbecauseIwaslowonenergyandhadn'tgottenenoughtimetofullyrecharge, AndI'mreallyreallyreally Sorry." he blasted off, Dean was taken aback, unable to hear it all because of how fast it was said. Cas was a bright red now, and Dean honestly had no clue what to do with the knowledge that angels could get embarassed.

  "Wait, could you say that again, just. . . slower?" Dean asked.

   Cas took a deep breath, "I may or may not have replaced Madam Hooch's memories of me falling off my broom and hovering with that of me preforming difficult flying maneuvers before landing in front of her and her fainting, I'm sorry if that wasn't the right thing to do, but we needed to maintain our cover so I did the same thing with the class, and that's kinda why I was irritable a few days after, it was all because I was low on energy and hadn't gotten enough time to fully recharge, And I'm really, really, really Sorry." He said, voice wavering, obviously scared.

   Dean came over and hugged his angel close, "Hey-hey-hey. I  don't blame you Cas, you didn't do anything wrong. I mean, if I was in the same position, I'd have done the same thing." They sat in silence for a few moments. Only a few, but it was enough to let some part of Dean's mind go, ' _Chick Flick moment~'_ , but he ignored it for Cas' sake, who seemed to have really needed a hug.

 

 

   Dean found Cas pouting in the common room a few days later. The first match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was 3 weeks away on a Saturday. Hufflepuff was to face Ravenclaw the Sunday afterwards.

   He came and sat in the chair across from him in the cozy little room. "What's up?" he asked, trying to coax Cas to tell him the reason for his pouting.

   "I was reading my book outside and Snape caught me. He confiscated it and deducted 25 points from our house for taking a library book outside. Dean, it wasn't even a library book!" He whined, throwing his hands into the air.

   Dean growled deep in his throat, damn that greasy-haired, moody teacher! He was going to get Cas' book back no matter what! 

 

* * *

 

**(2 weeks to the match)**

   Dean had been planning on how to get the book back for days and had finally come to the conclusion that if he asked Snape in front of the other teachers, he wouldn't be able to refuse.

   He walked down the hall to the teacher's lounge, Cas right behind him. He turned, "Cas, stay here. I don't want you to get into trouble."

   Cas' eyes narrowed, "I can take care of myself Dean. I don't care if I get in trouble. I want my book back no matter what. My father gave it to me." he growled, pushing past Dean, "You coming?"

   Dean sighed, shaking his head as he followed his friend. They stood in front of the door, and knocked. No answer. Dean waited just a bit more, and knocked again. No answer, a feeling that he had felt many times before came over him, a mixture of fear and dread. Somthing was wrong. He opened the door slowly, quietly. What he saw shocked him.

   Snape and Flitch were in there, Snape's robe above his knee revealing a mangled and bloody leg. Flitch was handing him bandages as he said, "Blasted thing. How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

   Dean has already made the decision that this was a bad decision, and tried his hardest to close the door quickly and quietly, then it squeaked and Snape turned his head, rage in his eyes, "WINCHESTER!! NOVAK!! GET OUT!!" He shouted.

   Dean and Cas closed the door, making a run for it.

 

   Once a safe distance away,Dean and Cas turned to one another, "What the hell??" Dean said.

   Dean therefore didn't hear what Castiel had said as they had both said something at the same time, "What?"

   "Hellhound. Three headed, almost like Cerberus from Greek mythology. Gabriel, Crowley, and I all sensed it as soon as we entered the castle." Cas said.

   "Well, why didn't you tell Sam or i?!" he seethed. No wonder why Snape was snappy! Hell hounds had a vicious bite, and _three_ heads? It was a wonder he even survived!

   "He, Fluffy that is, is guarding a special stone that the dark lord, Voldemort, wants, to become immortal. If he was to die, anyone could get to it." Castiel explained, trying to calm Dean down. Then he touched Dean's shoulder, right where his hand print was, and Dean went rigid.

   Cas must've seen the reaction as negative, because he pulled away, but Dean surged forwards, kissing him.

   Castiel stood, surprised at the outcome of what had happened, but soon enough, he reciprocated, mouth moving against Dean's. 

   When they broke for air, Dean panted, "Always wanted to do that. Since I saw you in the barn."

   "Then why didn't you?" Cas replied, panting even though he didn't need air to survive.

   Dean blushed, "Just, tell Sam or I if you sense something off next time. . . OK?" he said, changing the subject.

   Cas looked confused, but nodded.

   Shit.

 

* * *

 

                **(Now)**

   Dean dragged a hand down his face. They still hadn't gotten Cas' book back, but hey! First kiss! Yay?

   Dean had no clue what they were going to do. With all of the thoughts going through his head, he had an idea of what he wanted, but they were 12 here for God's sake! Thunder rumbled in the distance at his use of Castiel's father's name. He glared upwards, only for it to begin raining. Whelp. That wasn't the best idea.

   He watched as Cas and the team landed, running in. He sighed. Well, at least they had two more days.

* * *

  

   Dean was screaming himself hoarse just like all of the other Hufflepuffs, cheering on their team. Then he saw Cas go for a dive, and cheered even louder. Some other students looked at him, then saw where he was looking. It was a domino effect as they all saw Cas dive for the snitch, the Hufflepuffs screaming pretty damn loud.

   Hufflepuffs won 180 to 50. Dean followed Cas into the locker rooms and asked him to join him atop the West tower later that night, pointedly looking away from his naked body in the showers.

 

   They sat and stared at the stars, Cas' hair was still wet, it had been an hour after he had showered last, and his hair was _still wet._ Not that Dean minded as Cas leaned his head onto his shoulder. Not that he minded at all.

   They stayed up _way_ past curfew, Cas pointing out constellations to Dean, telling him all about which angels had made them, when, and what had inspired them to do so.

   Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face, Cas following not to soon after.

 

 

Of course, it was _so_ worth a weeks' worth of detentions from Sprout when they were found around one in the morning. Neither of them cared about the look she gave the boys. It wasn't discriminating, so why should they have cared?

 

* * *

 

 

   Dean's eyes widened as Gabriel growled when they past a fellow Slytherin, River, on their way to History of Magic. "Damn, what she do to him?" he muttered, speeding up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your help. I'm already going to use Dean as my Hufflepuff point of view all through this thing, and I'm gonna try out Gabe in the next chapter for Slytherin, but who should I keep as the other two? We have Sherly, Sam, and Mycroft for Ravenclaw. (I'm more partial to Sherly) And a majority of the Avengers (Minus Steve, Natasha, and Loki) and the Doctor for the Gryfindors. HELP!! Also, I'm either doing Gabe or Loki for the snakes. I can't do Natasha and River would be googly-eyed.


	7. Of Mirrors and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds the mirror of Erised. Gryffindors go to the hospital wing. Chapter is a bit more revealing in plot and shuffles a little bit away from book. Slows down and in enters the shitload of plot I've been writing for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it takes me this long to write a chapter full of plot. Shut up and lower your tomato catapults. And my best friend Super_fangurl came up with Loki's parts, I tweaked her idea just a bit so that I could write it.

   Gabriel sat in the Quidditch stands with Loki, something they did every time Gryffindor played Hufflepuff. They tended to sit up there, casting charms and hexes under their breaths, no need for wands, only fingers and eye contact. They did this to help Castiel's team out a bit. . . and to have some fun. Other than the pranks they played together or with Peeves the poltergeist, they never got any entertainment.

   They'd been friends ever since they'd caught each other running from their prank sites. They'd stayed friends even when it got rocky. Honestly, Gabriel shouldn't have blurted out that he'd been impersonating Loki for a few millennia. Even if he was just trying to explain why when two redhead twins tried to summon the trickster God, they'd both showed up.

   It currently seemed as if Gabriel was following seven players with his fingers, muttering something under his breath in a foreign language to Loki. Yet in reality, he was muttering in enochain, and was controlling where the players moved without it seeming suspicious to neither the players nor the spectators. Loki was watching with mild interest, obviously having an internal conflict over something. That something was revealed when Gabriel heard his best friend draw in a sharp breath, turned to him and blurted, "The Avengers and I have reasons to believe that a teacher let in the troll on Halloween."

   Gabriel's eyes widened, his fingers, and the players, plummeted, and he snapped in as ever a sassy tone as always, squinting in confusion, "What?!"

  . . .6 Gryffindors went to the hospital wing that night.

* * *

 

 

   Gabriel paced back and forth in the Hufflepuff common room. Team Free Will, as they had come to call themselves, were there. Three of them sitting in chairs around the cozy cedar table in the nearly empty common room. "What do you mean by Avengers?" Dean asked, brows knit together as he thought. ' _He probably shouldn't be thinking that hard, he might pull something',_ Gabriel thought to himself, hiding a smile by frowning.

   "I don't know. Loki mentioned th-"

   "Wait, Loki as in the pagan god, which you impersonated, after running away from the guys upstairs? As in that Loki?" Sam inquired.

   "Yes, and he said that they a-"

   "Thought that someone let in the troll, yeah we got that already. But did he say who?" Dean cut in.

   "No, but-" Gabriel tried, temper beginning to rise.

   But Dean once again cut him off, asking, "OK then, who would let in a troll? Anyone?"

   "Snape." Sam said.

   "Quirrel, possibly?" Castiel added.

   "McGonagall??" Sam squeaked out a bit, squinting and putting on a 'mmmmmmmaaaaayyyyyybbbbbbbbbeeeee?????' face.

   "So, basically everyone who showed up after the tr-"

   "WILL YOU JUST LET ME SPEAK?!" Gabriel shouted, stomping his foot. Everyone currently in the common room looked at him, startled. He took in a deep breath to calm himself and counted to 10 in his head. When that had only worked until he reached 7, he sat in the nearest chair around the table and said in a calm voice that he had to force, "Loki said that they had their suspicions that someone, whom no one would suspect, had to let in the troll. Someone jittery or sneaky. He said that Quirrell was a possibility, 'cause he ran into the great hall, telling everyone about the troll. But only a possibility. They're going to need time, and possibly help, if they're going to find out anything more." he explained. At this moment, Steve walked over, having heard what they were talking about.

  "Did Loki tell you?" he asked Gabriel, looking him up and down.

   Gabriel's face hardened, making it impossible to read his expression, "Yes, why do you ask?"

   The Hufflepuff held out his hand, "Steve, but every other Avenger calls me Cap."

   Gabriel's eyebrows rose and he shook his hand, "Gabriel. Dean usually calls me Son of a Bitch, the moose calls me Gabe, and Castiel calls me Brother. Granted that the last one is probably because I am his brother so...." he trailed off, looking pointedly at Castiel.

   Steve sat down in between Gabriel and Sam, "Moose?"

   Gabriel immediately recognised the bitchface Sam was sporting, '# _10: why??'_ he thought to him self amusedly, "Yep, he's the one sitting next to ya. If I heard Loki correctly, which I'm sure I did, your team got de-aged by my dad right? Well, we went through the same thing and when this guy grows up, he'll be like 7 feet tall!" he said, beaming.

   Sam blushed, "I'm only 6' 4" Gabe." he murmured, looking away.

   Steve's eyes widened, then he looked confused, "Wait, what? Your dad? We got a sticky note from God saying how we were to act out as being related to each other. . . and a basket of candy to make up for it." he said, looking at Gabriel questioningly.

   Gabriel beamed, "You know the archangels? Michael, Raphael etc.? You know that one messenger archangel?" he asked, leaning towards the Avenger.

   "Yes, I read the Bible. . . wait. . . you aren't _the_ Gabriel are you?"

   Gabriel beamed, "That's what they call me. " then his expression turned thoughtful, "But there was that time period where they called me Hermes on accident, then Loki, then I was _The_ Trickster. But still, Gabriel's my name. Smiting and passing down information from daddy to the little guys stationed on Earth _used_ to be my game." he said.

   " _Used to be?"_

"You remember that part of the bible that talks about Lucy getting thrown down to Earth? Well, Luce and Mika fought so frequently that when they started fighting, you knew it was Sunday. When things started to escalate to the point of closing, I was told to tell Mika to throw him down there." Gabe's expression fell as he began to explain his messed up family issues, "When I hinted at this order to my older brother. . . well. . .he got a little knife happy. They say don't shoot the messenger for a good reason. Kinda hurts to have your wings mutilated." He looked away, taking a deep breath, "I kinda got fed up with their fighting and me getting hurt all the time, so I came down to Earth, got myself a nice face transplant and cut myself out a corner of the world. Most of my wings recovered, but my smallest set kinda couldn't handle the mauling of a pissed archangel with a flaming sword. They kinda just," He lifted those wings ever so slightly and let them flop back, even though Steve couldn't see it, he knew Cas could, "hang there. I didn't tell Michael the order that dad had given him outright because it felt like I was choosing one brother over the other, and I didn't want to. It hurt too much, so I hinted at what father said. But Michael got the point. Heard it loud and clear." by the time he had finished his explanation, he was slouched over slightly and his eyes were tearing up.

   Steve nodded solemnly, "I can see that you're very. . . loyal and caring about your brothers, even after one's done something they shouldn't have. I can understand why you wouldn't want to choose. You must have loved them a lot." then he squinted, an amused expression coming across his face, "Is Mika what you call Michael? And Luce for Lucifer?"

   Gabriel smiled, all signs of sadness, shame, and hurt disappearing, "Yeah. But Balthazar called Luce Lulu. Everyone, even Luce, thought it was hilarious." he laughed unevenly. It still felt like his heart had been lodged permanently in his throat, but it was still a funny memory. Balthazar had been a very young angel when he told Lucifer what his nickname for him was, and he could still remember the deep rosy pink his brother's grace had turned. It was one of the best before hell had broken loose.

   Everyone chuckled, he had totally forgotten that there were other people at the table, and he suddenly became serious, "Enough with the past, we have a real problem on our hands. If someone's letting in trolls, and there's a three-headed hellhound guarding something, then we're probably not that safe at the moment."

   "Then what do you propose we do, Gabriel?" Castiel inquired, quirking his head to the side like he always did when curious.

   Gabriel thought for a moment, "I don't know. . . maybe we could sneak around a bit. Gather information about the teachers when we can. See what else is hiding here?? I honestly have no clue." he said, shaking his head.

   Sam squinted, "Actually, that idea isn't too bad, as long as we aren't caught. We could start off doing that, then if anyone else has a better idea, do that instead." he said decisively. Everyone gave a short nod.

   "I'll tell the Avengers on Monday. We usually meet up in the Gryffindor common room then." He said.

   "Good idea." Gabriel said, his eyes grew unfocused as he checked the time, concentrating so that he could hear the time announced on angel radio, "I better get going. I have 'detention' with Snape. More like happy talking about potions, and questions about angels." he said. Castiel perked up.

   "You revealed yourself?!"

   "Well, I got a bit wrathful OK?! What would you do if someone said that you didn't exist? Huh? Either way, I threatened both him and that nonbeliever with a good smiting if they said anything." he argued.

   ". . .Fine. But be more careful next time." Castiel turned to Steve, "You say anything and-"

   "I'll die? Cross my heart." he said before Castiel could finish.

   Dean gave a sharp nod. "Better, we know where you sleep."

* * *

 

   Gabriel walked down the hall to Snape's office. He sighed, Friday. The one day of the week he despised. It wasn't the angel in charge of this particular day, or that he just had a grudge against it. No, it was because the arranged schedule that Snape, River, and he had. Monady thru Thursday, they talked about potions. Wednesday, the Doctor (yay, some one else who knows who knocked of the Sphinx's nose. *sigh*) joined them in their discussions, seeing as he was usually busy with other things. . . whatever those things were. But Friday? Friday was the day where Gabriel manifested his wings and put them on display. Friday was 20 questions day, angel style.

   As he approached the door, he shucked off the cloak he'd been wearing and draped it over his arm, he raised the other to knock. A few seconds later, he was let in.

   Snape led him to the back room where he could change into jeans and manifest his wings without tearing up his robes. It was the usual routine, but then Snape said, "You were boasting about having three sets of wings the first time you allowed us to see them. You've only let us see 2 pairs. Would you allow us to see the third also?"

   Gabriel froze where he was putting on his only pair of jeans. He turned his head to look at Snape slowly. "No questions asked about them until I'm ready?" he asked, heart thundering away. He couldn't say no. They had made a magical contract stating that as long as Gabriel didn't say no, River and Snape could not reveal him to the school and they couldn't make him too uncomfortable. Granted that he'd smite them if they did either, but both had important futures. Either way, trying to erase the memory of a whole school? And replace them too? Yeah, Gabriel would rather not pass out, thank  you.

   Snape's brow furrowed but he nodded. Gabriel gulped and nodded once, short and quick. "If you feel uncomfortable, just say so, and you can leave. I don't think either of us would care if you came back, but we'd be greatly saddened by your absence." the greasy-haired teacher reminded him. He nodded again, once again short and quick. Snape turned and left him to manifest his other 6 appendages. His clumsy golden hunk of feathers that were surprisingly called wings.

   He took in a deep breath, forcing them out of their little pocket universes and into this one. He began to stretch them out of habit until- CRASH! Gabriel sighed, wings folding back up. He snapped his fingers, repairing the vase on the table nearby. He glared at it, then the wing which had knocked it over. 4th one in a row. He really needed to convince Snape to move the damned thing.

   He turned and opened the door, maneuvering himself back into the main room carefully, avoiding any ingredients or potions. His wings were always tricky to get through the door, it was too low and his wings were simply too tall, yet somehow, he managed to get clear. River had sat down, parchment and quill nearby. Gabriel scowled, how predictable. "Humans, always documenting new creatures and things that they find as interesting. As if they don't have lives or feeling." he grumbled under his breath.

   Some how she picked up on this and cleared her throat, "Actually sweetie," she began happily, "I'm only half human. I'm half timelord, what the Doctor is." she informed him with a sickly sweet grin. It only made Gabriel smile back with the same type of faked smile.

   "Sorry." he said, not sounding sorry at all. He spread two of his wing sets to their full length, the third drooping as usual. River concentrated on them, then looked to his face questioningly. He cleared his throat, "I'd rather not talk about it right now. Had to explain it earlier and it's a touchy subject." he said, shuffling his feet and looking away from where River and now Snape were sat.

Just another Friday.

* * *

 

 Gabriel walked down the halls, just wandering. He'd still gotten asked like, a bazillion questions about angel anatomy and his blooming relationship with a certain sasquatch (a story for another time) during his most recent "detention". That was when he felt it, a small, but noticeable, tug to his grace. Curious, he followed it into a room. It wasn't anything special, just an old unused classroom. But there, in the front stood a mirror. It had a golden frame, and golden clawed feet standing it up. And with his sight, he could see an inscription along the top, reading, _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. Gabriel was drawn closer as it tugged on his grace harder.

   He peered into it, expecting to see the reflection of his now 11 year old body. But that was not what he saw.

   He saw Michael.

   And Lucifer.

   And Raphael.

   And God.

   And His older self.

   All peaceful.

   His eyes began to water and he let out a sob. It was all that he'd ever wanted, for everyone to be happy again, a family.

   Castiel, Sam, and Dean entered the frame, smiling.

   Castiel and Dean had gold bands on their ring fingers.

   So did he and Sam. He smiled, but then shook his head. It wasn't real. Oh how he wanted it to be. But it wasn't.

   As he ran out of the room, he figured it out. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. I show not your face, but your heart's desire.

   It had shown him all that he really wanted. A family.

He slowed down and came to a halt remembering how many centuries ago, a young wizard, with the help of a few true prophets and angels, had created a mirror. The mirror was enchanted to delve deep into the hearts of those who looked into it and draw out their deepest desire from within and show it to them. The mirror was enscribed with the same message. decorated the same. Found by a headmaster of Hogwarts after the wizard and prophets had passed, and all the angels that had helped were reassigned. He remembered it's name, given by none other than the scribe of god, Metatron.

   The Mirror of Erised.

* * *

 

 

 

God watched as his youngest archangel ran and sighed. Gabriel wasn't the only one that had wanted the fighting to stop and for everyone to be happy. He looked down into hell and the cage. Michael and Lucifer's fits had decreased in size, and they were calming down. Soon. So Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need help. Who's perspective people?? I'm liking Gabe for Slytherin, Dean for Hufflepuff, and Sherlock for Ravenclaw, BUT WHO'S MY GRYFFINDOR??? Please help and gimme ur answer in comments!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's been missing ever since Friday night, and Sam wants his sweet-loving cuddle bear back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! Yes, it's swaying even farther from the book. IDC.  
> I added something from Easter service that moved my heart in this chapter. The lesson was that Jesus does the unexpected.

   It was obvious that Sam was sulking. It was less obvious as to why. But when Dean figured it out, he laughed.

   That only made it worse.

   Gabriel had gone missing Friday, and word was that Snape had found him with a bottle of very, very, expensive mead.

   Of course, Dean, Sam, and Castiel all knew that it wasn't just expensive. It was Asguardian.

   Sooner or later, Dean couldn't take it any more and with a grumble of, "Princess of a brother, can't take the fuckin' whinnin' anym're." he set off to question Snape.

  

   That's how he ended up in Snape's office, admitting that he had been de-aged, just like River, the Doctor, and Gabriel. And how Snape admitted to the three-headed dog run-in and how he'd just gone down to check on him. (Snape was almost crossed off the list of suspects, almost.)

   Snape nodded every once in a while, then said, "I presume that you came here to do more than talk, Mr. Winchester."

   Dean nodded, leaning forwards, "Gabriel told us that he was going to see you Friday night for something similar to a potions debate. So, what I'd like to know is, what happened there that would make Gabriel fall asleep in his common room with a bottle of Asguardian mead by his side?"

   Snape raised an eyebrow, "Is Aguardian mead potent?"

  "Very."

   "No wonder  I can't get the smell off of your friend's robes."

   Dean laughed, but then became very serious, "What happened?" he asked, leaning forwards slightly.

   "I assume that you know that your freind is an archangel, yes?"

   "Yeah."

   "Friday evening, we ask him questions about himself and his family. Things like personality of angels and anatomy. Last Friday, we asked him to bring out all of his wings. He could have told us that he wasn't ready and wanted some time, but he agreed, as long as we didn't ask any questions about them. We have a magical contract, if he flat out says no, he breaks it. If we make him too uncomfortable or he has a mental break down due to something we said, we break it." he explained.

   "We?"

   "River Song was the one to. . . get him to show his wings. She accused him of not exsisting." Snape said carefully.

   Dean nodded, "Did you do anything to make him uncomfortable?"

   "No, nothing we could tell was bothering him except for the first question. We didn't ask anything else about the smallest set afterwards. Of course, I found Gabriel near Midnight, so something else could've happened."

   Dean made note of this and asked, "Did he say anything when you found him? I know that people tend to mumble pr slur out phrases when drunk. It could have had some thing to do with what happened."

   Snape thought for a moment, "When I found him, he started talking about how messed up his family was, how some brother of his named 'Luce' didn't deserve to go to hell, and how Sam probably hates him for killing his brother over and over." he said.

   Dean sighed, putting a hand over his face, "Even after half a year of dating Sam, he still thinks that the sap hates him for that? Shit, I've gotta get Sam and him to talk when we find him . . . speaking of which, you know where he is?"

   Snape shook his head, "No, but he informed me that the farthest he, Castiel, Crowley, and The Doctor could get was the edge of Hogsmede. His father restricted movement to keep you all safe."

   Dean nodded, "Thanks." and he left.

* * *

 

 

   Castiel still hadn't found the trickster, and he'd still not been seen. It was Wednesday, and all the Hufflepuff and Slytherin first years were in Charms together. Professor Flitwick called out names and when Gabriel's was called, 3 voices responded with, "Not present."

   The tiny teacher frowned. "When was he last seen again?"

   "Friday night. Our common room." Dean responded.

   The teachers were all becoming suspicious. All but Snape that was, whom knew that the student just needed some space.

   Sooner or later, (most likely sooner) they were going to end up putting out a search party for him. Dean disliked the idea of them finding him before his friends, frowning at the idea. It'd probably be better for them to find him and pick him up a bit before seeing any teachers than it would be for teachers to find him and pester him about why he was gone.

   The headmaster seemed to be missing too, every teacher that Dean had spied on to figure out if they should be added to the list kept whispering about why wasn't he coming out of his office and such. It was kind of suspicious, seeing as Gabriel and the headmaster had both disappeared on Friday night.

  

   Dean packed up his bag at the end of the day and made his way back to the common room, he marched his way to Cas and sat down. Sam was there too, "I think Gabriel might be with the headmaster." Dean said.

   "Why do you think this?" Castiel curiously asked, head tilted.

   "Both of them, according to some sources, have been missing since Friday night. Don't even know why I didn't see it sooner."

   "You aren't exactly the smartest." he heard Sam mumble.

   "HEY!"

   "It is fine Dean. Come, let us go to Dumbledore's office."

   "Cas, there's a pass-" Sam started, but Castiel just placed his fingers on Dean and Sam's heads, flying them to Dumbledore's office. "word. Ow!" Sam finished, ass hitting the ground hard.

   Dean on the other hand hadn't gotten injured. At all. He smiled and mouthed a thank you at Cas, whom then blushed and nodded as he stood up.

   Dean turned to a very surprising sight, Gabriel, on a long couch, in what seemed to be a therapy session. He squinted at Dumbledore and Gabriel, who were now facing them, Dumbledore suprised and Gabriel depressed.

    "Gabe." Sam sighed, standing up and hurrying over to his boyfriend. He wrapped the archangel in a hug and mumbled to him, "Missed you. Thought you left me again, why?" and he pulled back to look at him.

   Gabriel sighed, "Saw something. 'M OK now though, Dumbledore here is like, the best therapist anyone could ask for." he said, gesturing at the old man.

   Dumbledore looked at the two, expression soft. "Is this the Sam you were talking about earlier?"

  Sam blushed as he realized that Gabriel and the headmaster had probably talked about him, "Yes." Gabriel replied.

  Dumbledore nodded, "He seems like a good boy. You two should. . . talk. And before you all go, Gabriel got his homework each day he was here and I halped him finish it. He also needs candy to cheer him up. Lots. And one more small thing," he looked at all of them, "if you think that this school is in danger at any time, I give you permission to take out the danger. Now, off you trot." he shooed, and the long chair disappeared.

* * *

 

**(Ravenclaw dorms. Sam's POV)**

   Sherlock, his roommate in his dorm, left as soon as Gabriel and he entered, eyes scanning over the two and assessing that they needed to be alone somewhere comfortable. Due to this, the dorm was empty and Gabriel and he could talk. Gabriel's head was on Sam's legs and he had his eyes closed, breathing deeply. There were dark circles under his eyes, making him look sickly. Sam sighed and Gabriel opened his eyes. "Gabriel, why did you need a therapy session with the headmaster?"

   Gabriel bit his lip, looking away. It was entirely too adorable if you asked Sam, "I went into a room I shouldn't have. It had this mirror that shows people what they most desire and-"

   "The mirror of Erised?" Sam interrupted.

   Gabriel looked startled, "How do you know about it?"

   "I read J.K.'s books."

   "Ah, Mrs. Rowling, England's prophet. Yeah, that explains a lot. But still, I found the mirror of Erised and it showed me what I wanted most."

   "And that is. . .?" Sam asked softly, stroking Gabriel's soft, blonde hair.

   ". . .My family, everyone including God, happy. Us, married. Dean and Cas fulfilling that Destiel thing. After I kinda had a breakdown and. . . I told myself that you still hated me for killing Dean so many times that. . . I believed it. And well, what better way to drown your insecurities and doubts than alcohol?" Gabriel said, looking away.

   Sam frowned, and situated Gabriel so he was straddling his legs, he grabbed the angel's face and looked into his eyes, "I've been going to church ever since I first met you, sneaking out when I could and I once heard this sermon that really moved me sometime after I started the blood, and right now, I think you need to listen to a bit of what I remember from it. So hang with me will you?"

   Gabriel nodded, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Sam's, so Sam started, saying, "John 18: 15-17, Peter lied about knowing Jesus, and lies again 2 more times, just as Jesus predicted he would that day. 3 times, before the rooster crowed in the morning. But in John 21: 1-14 this happens:

"Afterward Jesus appeared again to his disciples, by the Sea of Galilee. It happened this way: Simon Peter, Thomas , Nathanael from Cana in Galilee, the sons of Zebedee, and two other disciples were together. “I’m going out to fish,” Simon Peter told them, and they said, “We’ll go with you.” So they went out and got into the boat, but that night they caught nothing.

"Early in the morning, Jesus stood on the shore, but the disciples did not realize that it was Jesus.

   "He called out to them, “Friends, haven’t you any fish?”

“No,” they answered.

   "He said, “Throw your net on the right side of the boat and you will find some.” When they did, they were unable to haul the net in because of the large number of fish.

   "Then the disciple whom Jesus loved said to Peter, “It is the Lord!” As soon as Simon Peter heard him say, “It is the Lord,” he wrapped his outer garment around him (for he had taken it off) and jumped into the water. The other disciples followed in the boat, towing the net full of fish, for they were not far from shore, about a hundred yards. When they landed, they saw a fire of burning coals there with fish on it, and some bread.

   "Jesus said to them, “Bring some of the fish you have just caught.” So Simon Peter climbed back into the boat and dragged the net ashore. It was full of large fish, 153, but even with so many the net was not torn. Jesus said to them, “Come and have breakfast.” None of the disciples dared ask him, “Who are you?” They knew it was the Lord. Jesus came, took the bread and gave it to them, and did the same with the fish. This was now the third time Jesus appeared to his disciples after he was raised from the dead."  


   Sam looked directly into Gabriel's eyes, "Peter made a mistake. He failed his best friend and the Lord, but what the Lord did after was unexpected. Instead of pointing and accusing, Jesus called to him, and called him friend. He didn't call him liar, or fraud, or any other nasty name that some may think that he deserved. He called him friend, he began to restore his image. We think we're the ones searching for an illusive character named God, and that we're always losing that game of hide and seek, but really, we're the ones hiding and God is the one seeking. And he's a really, _really,_ good seeker, and he never, ever loses.

   "When we do something wrong, make a mistake, a mess, we withdraw and hide behind something we're comfortable with. Whether it be behind a job, a hobby, the internet," he took Gabriel's hand, bringing it to his mouth and tenderly kissing it, then smiling against it, "candy, we hide. And God has to come looking for us. What Peter did is make a mistake. He did something wrong and felt like he'd failed his best friend and Lord. 

"Due to the actions of others in this world, we expect bad thing to come from bad actions, and good to come from good. So, Peter expected, when he wronged Jesus, for Jesus to respond badly. So, Peter hid. He went fishing, and hid. So, when Jesus came by and called to him, calling him friend, he didn't expect it. But that's just the way God is.

   "Then Jesus called him to the shore. This whole ordeal was like God walking around nearby, calling "Peter, Peter come out. Come out, come out wherever you are." he was playing the seeker through his own son. Later on in the Bible, it says that Jesus asked Peter 3 times, each for each time he wronged him, "Will you feed my sheep?" and Peter, each time, said, "Yes." First he called to him and called him friend, rebuilding his reputation. Then he fed Peter, for we are full in the presence of the Lord. Then he asked him to do something important, and rebuilt Peter's confidence. Peter, before Jesus had been resurrected, had felt empty, hollow, useless, shameful. Then Jesus came by and rebuilt him. He picked up Peter's mess and he let Peter rest. 

   "The Lord, when we make a mess, comes looking for us, and instead of punishing us like we would expect, he comes by and sits us down, takes care of us, and picks up our mess for us. He does the unexpected.

   "When I was so much younger, well, technically older, than what I am now, I ran away to go to Stanford. I betrayed my father's trust, and I got yelled at and was told to leave and never come back. I did something bad, and John reacted badly. But when I got to Stanford, I met Jess, and we got into a relationship. I kinda see that as God picking up my mess.  


   "You did something, so, so, hurtful to me," Sam said truthfully, and Gabriel's eyes watered, and his breathing became uneven, "but that was _years_ ago. I think I've only responded to it negatively recently, so I'm now going to follow in someone else's footprints for a bit. Gabriel, I forgive you for _everything_ you've ever done to me, for whatever reason, and I love you, so, _so,_ much."  


   Sam, whether Gabriel needed or not, held Gabriel tight against him and rocked him back and forth, comforting the angel as he breathed unevenly and eventually began to softly cry.

   When he was done, he mumbled into Sam's shoulder, barely loud enough for the Ravenclaw to hear him, "Love you too Sammich." and Sam chuckled, pulling the grabby archangel from him. He brought his lips to Gabriel's for a chaste kiss.

   "Was hopping so."

* * *

 

 

 

God watched, invisible, from the doorway. He smiled, Sam _was_ made for Gabriel after all, even if he was Lucifer's vessel. He turned around, and phased through the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna rock-papper-scissor it if ya guys don't tell me which Gryffindor you want in charge in te comments. (BTW, I may just choose the Doc so that we have a sneaky spy overhearing the Avengers every Monday)
> 
> I don't know if you cried or not, but I did my best to put the point across to everyone after about 4 hours of writing other things. And look! Gabriel's guilt has been lifted!! Yes, God will make random appearances from here on out.
> 
> Also, prepare for porn soon!! As soon as Docy and River get some alone time. . . *smexy musics*


End file.
